Law of Fives
The Law of Fives is one of the oldest Erisian Mysterees. It was first revealed to Good Lord Omar and is one of the great contributions to come from The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus. POEE subscribes to the Law of Fives of Omar's sect. And POEE also recognizes the holy 23 (2+3=5) that is incorporated by Episkopos Dr. Mordecai Malignatus, KNS, into his Discordian sect, The Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria. The Law of Fives states simply that: ALL THINGS HAPPEN IN FIVES, OR ARE DIVISIBLE BY OR ARE MULTIPLES OF FIVE, OR ARE SOMEHOW DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY APPROPRIATE TO 5. The Law of Fives is never wrong. Symbolism The Law of Fives as quoted uses the word "Five" five times. Like most of Discordianism, the Law of Fives appears on the surface to be either some sort of weird joke, or bizarre supernaturalism; but under this, it may help clarify the Discordian view of how the human mind works. In the Erisian Archives is an old memo from Omar to Mal-2: "I find the Law of Fives to be more and more manifest the harder I look." Appendix Beth of Robert Shea's and Robert Anton Wilson's The Illuminatus! Trilogy considers some of the numerology of Discordianism, and the question of what would happen to the Law of Fives if everyone had six fingers on each hand. The authors assert that the real Law of Fives is realizing that everything can be related to the number five if you try hard enough. Sometimes the steps required may be highly convoluted. Another way of looking at the Law of Fives is as a symbol for the observation of reality changing that which is being observed in the observer's mind. Just as how when one looks for fives in reality, one finds them, so will one find conspiracies, ways to determine when the apocalypse will come, and so on and so forth when one decides to look for them. It cannot be wrong, because it proves itself reflexively when looked at through this lens. Proofs There are a number of proofs of the Law of Fives. That number is five, or is related to five. Discordian scholars are always appending more. *2 + 3 = 5 *Descartes, famed philosopher who thought that he could prove the existence of God, was invited go and tutor the 23 year old Queen of Scandinavia. The rigors of the cold climate and the fact that she demanded that the lessons began at 5 am eventually caused him to succumb to pneumonia and die. Recently, evidence has come to light that Decartes might not have been killed by natural causes. Some suspect that he was killed by arsenic poisoning. *The fifth letter of the alphabet is 'e'. Eris begins with an 'e'. *The twenty-third letter of the alphabet is 'w'. 'W' is made up of four lines and has five points. 'W' is also noted for its participation in the five main journalistic questions: Who? What? Where? Why? When? **W is the fourth letter from the end of the alphabet, but since it's a double, it counts as five. *Humans are generally born with five fingers on each hand, five toes on each toe and five extensions to each trunk (head, arm, arm, leg, leg). *Fnord. *Most people are right handed. The word Left kind of looks like a five, if you take the first letter, flip it upside down, and add a backwards C to the bottom (that used to be the top) **also most people have five fingers on their right hand *In Star Wars, Luke is identified as "Red Five" when he flies the X-Wing. **The X''' in X-Wing has four points plus one intersection. **There are five letters in "X-wing." ** X is the Roman numeral for 10 and 10 is 5+5 *Email -E and five letters. *Eris returned in 1166 BCE (Gregorian): one from six is five. Also, 1+1+6+6=14 and 1+4=5. *Kallisti has five letters, if you don't count the doubles or the one with the dot. or the one that looks like a 5 or the one that looks like a K...or the a...and then you add five more letters like LMNOP and count them up *Dr. Pepper is advertised as having 23 flavors, two plus three is five. *Eris, Satan, and Jesus all have the letter 's' in their names. The letter 's' looks kinda like a 5. **also Satan and Jesus both are five letters **also Satan and Jesus also are the same person *In roman numerals 5 is 'V'. 'W', the 23rd letter in the alphabet is made of two roman 5s. *The element V, Vanadium, on the periodic table of elements is the 23rd element. It is also part of the fifth group. *The 23rd digit of pi is 6, which is 2 x 3, which is practically 2 + 3. **Also, if counting the initial "3" (and the secondary ".",) the 5th digit of pi is 5. *The phrase "The Law of Fives" contains a direct reference to the word "Five" *The 5 food groups (which are also often shaped like a pyramid!) **The letters of the word "pyramid" add up to 77, 7+7=14 and 1+4=5 ***There are ten words in the previous sentence (excluding numbers), 10 = 5+5 ****That one too! '''*mind asplode* *****'Also five in that one!' **also a pyramid has 23 sides (not including the bottom (or the top)) *The axial tilt of the Earth is 23,5 degrees (rounded to the nearest .5 naturally) 2 + 3 = 5 and 0,5 extra just to make it extra. *There are 5 Platonic solids in 3D space *The most common measure of information storage is the byte, which is comprised of 8 (2**3) bits, and is represented with three binary digits (3 & 2 once again). *There are five elements in the movie The Fifth Element. *There are twenty three proofs. E is the 5th letter of the alphabet R is the 18th letter 18 x 10 = 180 a multiple of 5 I is 9th 9 x 10 = 90 a multiple of 5 S looks like a 5 and is 19th 19 x 10 = 190 another multiple of 5 The law of 5 is never wrong. Still not convinced? One of Danton's clairvoyants once described a lake of goldapples in the centre of the earth, and we have the injunction 'visita interiora terrae, etc.' The primum mobile of even a commonplace vessel is placed in the centre of the ship. Now, the place of power and seat of equipoise is in numbers; the number 5 as has been pointed out: 1234 5 6789. That is the Sephira Geburah 'Where there is Goldapple', whose lineal figures traced with the single point uppermost is the Most Powerful continuous Symbol there is. --V. H. Fra Levavi Oculos, Flying Roll II: Part II - Remarks upon Subject for Contemplation The letter S The letter S, widely known as the letter most resembling the (holy?) number 5, is also conveniently the 5th letter of the alphabet, at least if you start counting from O onwards, which kinda looks like the number 0. It has been written: : 0 could be 1...for all we know Thusly, if O=0(which we just agreed=1), P=2, Q=Quake, R=4, S=5 quod erratum demonstrandum. It has also been written: : Even the alphabet can't escape from the golden rule of 5's. The letter five Dont get lost in the sauce The symbol five This neither. A wise man once said "a wise man once said" That sentence has 5 letters. But more spookily the word five has five letters. Germatriacally: f=6 i is 9ine v=22 e=5 6+9+22+5=42. 4+2=6 aka six. six. six is one word. 6-1=5. 5. 5. It's always 5. "That's some paranormal shit!" doods "That's some paranormal shit!" Considering 's as is this sentence also has 5 five V letters. "That's some paranormal shit!" Law of Vs- Reptilian Shapeshifters Interdimensional Brain Parasites Category:Laws Category:Philosophy Category:Numbers